


Be Careful What You Wish For

by 1RoseLily1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Dark Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: A basic Coraline au using Voltron characters. I do not own Coraline or Voltron, and this au has many adaptations in the Fandom however this is my version of it.Keith and his adoptive Brother Shiro move to Oregon so Shiro's girlfriend and go to college and study there, however Keith is not happy with this move or with Shiro and Shiro's girlfriend, Allura. Not only that, but the flat they moved into his eerie and has a secret hidden door.. what could be on the other side? What awaits Keith in this new space? Keith can only wait to find out.





	1. Beginning..

**Author's Note:**

> A basic Coraline au using Voltron characters. i do not own Coraline or Voltron, and this au has manhy adaptations in the Fandom however this is my version of it. 
> 
> Somethings are obviously different in here from the movie, and it is because it gives me room to experiment and move around. 
> 
> please tell me about any grammar mistakes! I've never wrote this much before so..
> 
> -Lily

The house they pulled up and into didn’t quite appeal to the young twelve year old, Keith. It was painted a strange shade of blue and outlined with gray. The shingles of the rooftop were only slightly dingy, one falling out of place. The yard and grass around the house was would incline and decline at certain moments and incline at moments, like little hills everywhere. Not to mention the grass was brown and eaten away. 

 

The only lively thing about the house was the way the trees surrounding it seemed to branch off and grow. Even the leaves of the trees were barely alive. It looked like a cabin in the woods, or maybe a palace in the middle of nowhere. 

 

But this wasn’t  _ nowhere _ , it was Oregan. Keith had made up his mind that he hated this state already, and he’d only been in it for a few hours. They had come all the way from Arizona, and Shiro (Keith’s adoptive brother) and his Shiro’s girlfriend Allura, had promised it would be an amazing and green state. So far none of this was true. 

 

Before moving here they had lived in Arizona. Keith for all his life after being abandoned by his biological parents. Shiro had taken him in with his family when he was just fourteen, and Keith when he was six. Shiro’s parents had passed away in a tragic accident when Shiro was eighteen and ever since Keith and him were bonded together forever. 

 

Than Allura came along. Shiro had started seeing her when he was nineteen, and Keith was eleven. He had known of Allura as a family friend of Shiro’s and for awhile had liked her.  _ For awhile.  _ Once she came into his life, Shiro never had time for him anymore, or when he did, Allura was there, just there! It was like Keith was being overshadowed. 

 

Sure, he didn’t mind at first, but he thought Shiro and he were brothers, and nothing could separate them!  _ Not even Shiro’s bubbly girlfriend.  _

So when Shiro had announced that they were moving to Oregon for Allura to go to college and so they could be closer to her family a thousand thoughts ran through little Keith’s mind. Why did it matter what she wanted? He actually for once was getting along and making friends here for once, and Allura wanted to move away! 

 

Of course he was even more mad as they announced how soon the move was. Shiro was a young twenty year old now, free to make his own decisions, but Keith was still in his life. Didn’t Shiro and Allura care how he felt? Cleary not if they were practically eloping to a foreign state with Keith. 

 

So, as Keith stared at the blue palace-like house, he simply frowned. From the front seat of the car as Shiro parked Allura got out with a smile. Keith begrudgingly opened the car door and stepped into a puddle of mud. “This place sucks.” He said. 

 

Allura put her hands on her hips, looking at Keith. “You just got here.” She implied, walking to him. Keith stepped away as she got close and rolled his eyes. 

 

“So did you, so don’t try to pull any of that positivity stuff on me. It doesn’t work.” He sounded a tad whiny with the way he spoke. Allura pulled him into her arms, patting his soft raven black hair. Keith regrettably nuzzled his face into the soft fabric of her white blouse and let his hand tangle in her blue cardigan. Her gray capri pants and black boots added to the look, making her kinda resemble the house.  He didn’t always show open affection, but she gave okay hugs. 

 

“We’ll make the best of it. You’re a good team player for this.” She assured him, patting his back as he pulled away. 

 

“Keith,” Shiro said as he got out of the car, “Why don’t you go explore the land? Get a feel for the area while we unpack?” Shiro basically was implying Keith didn’t need to help with chores, and Keith was all for that. 

 

Keith found his red raincoat in the back of the car and pulled it out, putting it on. It went along with his black skinny jeans and tadded gray shirt. Allura made a comment that morning of how bland it all looked, but seeing as though her fashion tended to be bright he wasn’t super upset. Keith’s black rain boots sloshed in some mud. 

 

“How far can I go?” Keith asked, wanting to explore the trees surrounding the house. Shiro looked around for a brief second and than back to Keith. 

 

“As far as the path takes you.” Shiro said. Keith ran off to the gates of the shriveled courtyard and found a bush, sticking his hand inside to pull out a stick from within it. 

 

The stick was forked at the tip and had a few dead leaves sticking off of it, so he simply plucked them off. He wrapped his hands around the forked end, holding the back up and pretending to let it lead him to find water. 

 

Shiro scooped two boxes into his toned arms gave Allura a fond look as she helped with another box. “Do you think he likes it here?” He asked. Allura looked at him while they walked up the front steps of the house to go inside. 

 

“I can’t tell, but if he doesn’t hopefully he can learn to..” They both went inside

together, letting Keith explore to his heart’s content. 

 

Keith ran along the decayed brick of the bridge in the middle on the courtyard, running out and to the very back of the house. He ran up a hill, all while following a path. Somewhere that could take him to water. Maybe a creek, or river. Along the way as he went higher and higher up the hill he didn’t fail to notice how the trees over grew somewhat of the path. Of how it seemed tire tracks had been up here only briefly before.. He shrugged his shoulders. It was most likely nothing important. 

 

Keith kept up on the winding path. Slowly it got a little more unclear, grass growing over it in patches. He thought surely a creek was hidden somewhere around here.. 

 

Suddenly, a few small pebbles from above him graciously slip and fall to off the cliff in which they were stationed on. A small little avalanche. Keith looks up, trying to get a feel for what could’ve caused such a thing, only to find nothing there at all. 

 

“..weird.” Is all he says, stepping only slightly closer to investigate. He analyzes where they fell from and how loose the ground looks above him. Like some animal or creature had stepped wrong and caused the pebbles to fall out of place. Keith is about to turn back and keep walking when the most ugly screech is heard behind him, scaring the daylights out of him. 

 

Keith propels his body forward in a sprint to get away from the awful sound. He pushed past branches and gets an odd footing, nearly tripping over a stone in the ground. He thinks whatever screeched is catching up to him, and this is it.. But instead, Keith looks up from the path he was so frighteningly running through and he comes upon a clearing. 

 

There’s a giant tree stump and a patch of mushrooms growing around each other in an odd circular formation. He makes a questioning noise through the little pants he’s earned from running so hard and steps closer, into the circle. The ground underneath him doesn’t seem like the rest and he wonders to himself if there is water near. 

 

Keith is about to look around his surrounding more when the screech is heard again, and he gasps, holding the stick up in defense, until he feels something shift against his leg. He cries out, looking down, and than everything stops. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me-” He groans.  _ A cat.  _ It was a cat that had scared the mess out of him. 

 

The cat is an odd purplish color and has yellow eyes that watch his every move. It slinks through his legs and hops up onto the giant tree stub, letting out a soft mewl. Keith lets go of the stick in his hands and manages to hold it with just one instead, pointing a finger at the cat. 

 

“You scared me to death you mangy thing!” He accuses. The cat seems to ignore her, tilting its’ head to the line of trees. Keith questions this for a second till someone comes barreling through, talking Keith to the ground with a loud yell. Keith screams out. 

 

“Get off me!” He yells. Whoever tackled him begins to laugh out and snorts, sitting up on Keith’s chest. Keith glares right up into the face of a Galra boy. He doesn’t seem much older than keith, maybe by a year at most. 

 

“Oh man, I can’t believe Papa Kolivan let another kit stay at the Altean Palace! It's been so long!” He says and Keith catches a glimpse of his clothes. Black pants and a gray coat with weird loafer looking combat boots. Keith looks back up to his face.. 

 

“What? Kolivan? Palace??” Keith has multiple thoughts running through his head in this very moment. The boy nods his head along and gives a somewhat toothy grin. 

 

“My Papa! Last time a kid lived in the flat they disappeared!” He says to Keith, trying to make his voice eerie. It manages to send a shiver down Keith’s spine, but not because of the tone, but of the information. 

 

“What do you mean? Who are you?!” Keith accuses, trying to push him off to sit up. It works because the boy manages to move, tail swishing behind him. He stands to full height, offering a hand to Keith. Instead of taking it Keith stands up on his own. 

 

“You ask a lotta questions-” 

 

“You make me question many things-” 

 

The cat hisses and makes an odd groaning sound, as if it break up their conversation. The boy looks over at the cat before walking over to pick it up and pet it. The cat doesn’t seem to mind too much and nuzzles into his hand. 

 

“Is that your cat?” Keith asks. 

 

“Again with the questions,” The boy looks at him, “But yeah. Sorta. His name is Thace and he kinda lives around here. You’ll see him a lot, and he’s not too mean..” The boy would continue rambling but Keith has more questions on his mind. 

 

“Thace? Do you live here? In the palace?” Keith tilts his head. The boy shakes his head. 

 

“Nope! Papa Kolivan would kill me if I ever stepped foot in that place. He just owns it and stuff-” 

 

“Are you his son? What’s your name?”

 

“Why should I tell you? I don’t even know yours yet!” He stammered, fiddling with the cat’s ears. 

 

“It's Keith Kogane, and you didn’t answer my question before, are you Kolivan’s son and what’s your name??” 

 

“Sounds like an old fashioned name, I bet you came from out of state. Okay and, Kolivan is my dad and my name is Regris! I’m technically not supposed to be talking to you yet but..” 

 

“Is there a well here?” Keith knew so many questions in one sitting would only get him to try the boy- Regris’ patience, but he was a curious child. 

 

“What do I get if I tell you? I feel as though I should start making you pay for questions.” He teased and Keith stomped his foot. “Kidding.. Kidding.. Though, stomp anymore and you might fall in it.” Regris said finally. 

 

Keith raised an eyebrow till he realized what Regris meant, looking down. It was just.. Mud? “What?” 

 

Regris beant down to and pushed some mud away by Keith’s foot with a scaly hand, revealing the wood of a well cover underneath. He knocked on it twice, allowing for it to echo. 

 

“They say it's so deep that if you fall into it and look up you’ll see a sky of stars in the middle of the day.” Regris told Keith. Keith awed in wonder and watched Regris pull the wooden cover up and off the well. Keith bent over Regris’ shoulder and looked down to see pitch black. 

 

Keith was about to ask for questions until he heard a shout of Regris’ name. Regris stiffened and stood up. 

 

“Crap! I was out too long! Papa is calling me!” He said in a hurry, gathering what gusto he had to run off. Before he did however he stopped to say one last thing. 

 

“You might want to let go of that stick by the way, it's poison oak.” Regris ran off after that leaving Keith. 

 

Keith called out to him but he was too fast, gone as if he’d never been there before. 

 

Suddenly Keith’s hand felt a whole lot itchier than before.. 

 

Keith had tracked a whole lot of mud into the new flat and he finally walked inside. He managed to get his boots off and set them by the front door, knowing either Allura or Shiro would lecture him later about the mess. 

 

_ Shiro.  _

 

Keith wanted to find his older brother. He set off for the kitchen first after hearing gentle taps as if someone was typing on a computer. To his surprise while he walked in it was Shiro, tapping away at his old hp laptop he’s had since Keith was in the third grade. 

 

Keith had tried to get Shiro’s attention by hugging his arm, but Shiro only cast him a side glance and continued to type. Shiro seemed to be invested in whatever he was writing about, either romance or some weird political or cultural study. Keith didn’t get that stuff yet, but he was doing his best to keep up. Shiro had gone to college for while to become an English major, but dropped out shortly after announcing they were moving to Oregon. He said he’d take it back up once they were settled in. 

 

Much to Keith’s annoyance Shiro didn’t so much as pay him mind when Keith walked over to turn the sink on to wash his hands. Time passed before Keith spoke up. 

 

“I could have died today ya know.” Keith said. 

 

Shiro only hummed in acknowledgement. 

 

“I almost fell down a well.” Keith said. 

 

Shiro looked up from the computer briefly, “ _ Well, _ i'm glad you didnt.” He snickered. Keith’s eye twitched at the dad joke. 

 

“Don’t you care??” Keith asked as he dried his hands. Shiro zoned out on his typing, not hearing Keith. Keith huffed. “Shiro!” He whined loud and obnoxious. Shiro replied with a deep sigh. 

 

“Keith I really need to work. Go unpack, okay?” He said. Keith crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Sure, sounds reeaall fun.” He said. Shiro gave a stern stare. 

  
  


“Than go explore the house. Count the lights or windows. Make yourself  _ busy _ or anything!” Shiro said, throwing Keith a pencil and paper. Keith caught it with an ‘oomph’ and stalked out of the kitchen and around the house. 

 

“Stupid Shiro.. Stupid house… stupid Regris…” Keith kept muttering under his breath and he walked upstairs and around. He counted every window, counted every light. It was  _ borning! _ Keith was bored out of his mind. 

 

He walked until he came upon the study. Allura’s study. He pushed the pink painted wooden door open to reveal her sitting at a desk, writing something down and occasionally taking a glimpse from a textbook at her side. Keith noticed boxes laid out around the room, neglected from unpacking, and papers all over her desk. She was sitting near a closed window and muttering to herself. 

 

Keith walked through the room to stand behind her and peer over her shoulder like he nosy kid he was. Before he could he heard her voice. 

 

“I’m busy Keith, go and play somewhere else.” She had said. Keith narrowed his eyes. 

 

“What if i don’t feel like it?” He challenged. She didn’t look at him and he took that as a cue to pester her more. “Pleeaasee? Shiro’s ignoring me too!” He complained. 

 

“Keith I have to study to get in-” 

 

“Pleaaaaasssee!!” Keith walked closer. Allura let out a loud sigh and sat up, looking at him. 

 

“No,” She said, “I have a job and need to study, besides you should be unpacking.” Why did Shiro and her all have the same ideas of what he should and shouldn’t do? It was unfair. 

 

“Why? I only have one box.”

 

“Great than it shouldn’t take you long at all. Leave me to work.” She ordered like some princess, shooing him away. 

 

When Keith finally did leave it was because she offered to cook dinner and not Shiro. Lord knows he couldn’t cook to save his life. 

 

While searching the house Keith came across the living room, if you could even call it that. It was somewhat cramped, only having two windows on either side of a wall to look out at the dead court yard, and it had a very peculiar painting of a blue lion yawning or something.. Keith’s eyes caught sight of a box of snow globes on the coffee table in the living room. They used to be Shiro’s parents before the accident.. 

 

Keith walked over to them and picked one up from the box, holding it in his itchy hand. He examined it. It was from some zoo in Texas or something.. He shook it before placing it and the others on the shelf above the fireplace and right under the blue lion painting.  

 

Keith was about to walk back to the kitchen until his eyes caught sight on an indent in the wall.. No. Of a few indents.. Something was under the wallpaper, and it made a square-like shape. Keith got onto his knees and crawled over to it, feeling along the indents of the old paper on the wall. A tiny door.. 

 

“Shirrroooo!” Keith called out. 

 

When he got no response he called again. 

 

“ _ Shiro-”  _ Before Keith could finish a very frustrated sigh was heard from the kitchen. 

 

“What do you want?” Shiro asked in annoyance. Keith smirked. 

 

“Come here!” He yelled back towards the kitchen. 

 

“I'm busy!” Shiro said. 

 

“Shiro  _ PLEAASSEE?! _ ” Keith could be a drama queen and he was especially dramatic when it made Shiro aggravated. 

 

Another sigh, then stomping, then Shiro was in front of him, hands on his hips. 

 

“What?” He asked Keith. Keith pointed to the door in the wall. Shiro took one look at it then Keith’s face. “If I do this for you will you leave me alone to work?” He questioned, raising a brow. Keith nodded excitedly. 

 

That got Shiro on his feet, moving back to the kitchen to open a drawer full keys. He shifted through most of them till he found a peculiar black key with a button on the end. He questioned this key, but decided it was worth a try to get Keith to leave him alone for now. 

 

Shiro walked back to the room that Keith was in, getting on his knees. He cut through the wallpaper around the door with the key. Once that was done he stuck the key into the keyhole, making a noise as it fit perfectly. He unlocked the door and ever so slowly pulled it open. Keith bounced on his heels as it slowly pulled open to reveal..

 

A brick wall. 

 

Keith gasped than let out a giant groan. “What? Why bricks?!” He questioned. He looked at Shiro. 

“They probably blocked it off when they divided the house.” Shiro said, standing back up and walking to the kitchen. Keith followed. 

 

“But why? What was there before-” Shiro turned around and pointed a finger at Keith’s nose. 

 

“We had a  _ deal _ ,” He said, “Let me work.” 

 

Keith did keep up his end of the deal, unpacking his only box and luggage, as well as leaving not only Shiro, but Allura alone till dinner as well. By the time dinner was ready Keith scrambled to go downstairs only to find Allura had made some weird Altean dish and Shiro was still typing on the laptop. 

 

Throughout dinner Keith didn’t eat much, and drank only his stale water from the faucet. He whined when Allura asked if he wanted seconds. He had barely eaten his firsts! 

 

“Keith, eat or it’s bedtime.” Shiro told him. Keith looked between Shiro and than at Allura. He rose from his chair, walking to his room on the second floor. Bedtime it was then. 

 

Keith plopped down onto his bed with the littlest amount of effort possible. He had unpacked earlier, only having a few important items like clothes and his stuffed red lion. A picture of his two best friends Hunk and Pidge on his nightstand, and a few blankets. His red pajamas with white polka dots were softer then the bed he was laying on. He sighed, hugging his lion to his chest.

 

Soon he fell into a light sleep, not remembering to lock the door in the living room. 

 

When Keith did wake again it was because of a continued amount of tapping he heard on the floor of his room. He opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness around him, then looked over to his door when he saw.. Mice? Two mice. 

 

At first he was scared of the rodent, then intrigued as it made a noise almost as if it wanted him to follow it.. Keith sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. The mice didn’t wait for him, slipping under the door of his room. Keith threw the blankets on him off and got out of bed, not bothering to stretch as he followed where the mouse had gone. 

 

It was waiting for him by the stairs. He walked closer to it, and it suddenly took off down them. He smirked, chasing it down and through the flat till he was at the living room. He watched the mouse run until to slipped behind the door of the wall. 

 

“Gotcha-” Keith said, sliding onto his knees and opening the door more, reaching his hand out to grab at the mice until he realized there was no brick wall. No false door.. 

 

He watched as a tunnel was unwinded before his eyes, softly glowing shades of blues, greens, and purples before him. The mice scurried through the tunnel all the way to the other side and Keith was compelled to follow. He crawled through the tunnel, feeling a gust of air from the other side and he wondered where it lead. 

 

At the other end was the same small door, cracked slightly open already. The mice slipped through. Keith raised a brow as he got to the end, pushing the door farther open and slipping into whatever was on the other side.

 

Keith furrowed his brows as he realized it was just.. His flat?? But wait he thought he was just in his home?? 

 

Keith looked up to realize that the blue lion painting above the mantel was now a red lion.. He looked around for the mice, yet saw nothing. He was now pretty confused as to if this was a dream or not. Keith took hesitant steps around the living room and through the short hall to the kitchen. He could smell something nice. Something wonderful? 

 

Keith looked to where the light from the kitchen was feeding into the dark hallway. He heard a distant sound of humming, hearing it more clearly as he got closer. He pushed the doors of the kitchen open and his eyes landed upon someone’s back. Shiro’s back?? 

 

“Shiro?” He asked, stepping closer. He was startled when who he thought was Shiro turned around and smiled at him. 

 

This man wasn’t Shiro, although he looked insanely close to his brother, he had a white tuft of hair on the frontal lobe part of his head instead of Shiro’s normal black tuft, and a scar on the bridge on his nose. Not to mention gray buttons for eyes! Keith stepped back timidly. 

 

“You’re not my brother..” He said in fear. The man smiled kindly at him, hiding a hint of wickedness, and shook his head. 

 

“No of course not! I'm your  _ other brother _ , silly.” the non-Shiro said. Keith raised a brow. 

 

“O-other brother? But you have b-b-bu-” 

 

“B-b-buttons?” The other brother tapped his right eye- er.. button, with his left hand. “Do you like them?” He asked fondly, stepping over to the oven after putting mitts on to open it and pull out a full loaf of homemade cinnamon bread.

 

Keith fumbled with is words at first. “I..I guess? But, my brother can’t cook..?” Keith said, wondering how on earth this dream felt so real. 

 

The Shiro with buttons for eyes set the loaf of cinnamon bread on the counter and walked over to Keith, pulling his oven mitts off. He knelt down to Keith’s height and tapped Keith’s nose.

 

“Well, your other brother can, and I can also assure you Suppers almost ready,” he said, cupping Keith’s rosy cheek, “Why don't you run upstairs and tell Allura dinner is almost ready?” it wasn’t as much of a question as it was an order, but Keith was okay with that. His other brothers hands were warm and Keith fought an urge to nuzzle the warmth. 

 

His other brother must have realized he was fighting it because he pecked Keith’s cheek and pulled him in for a warm hug. He smelled of soft linen, licorice, and wood. Keith found it more comforting than anything. 

 

 “I promise after supper we can catch up. Now, go find her, okay?” He asked one last time for Keith to hear, rubbing Keith’s back. 

 

“Okay..” Keith reluctantly let go, walking out of the kitchen to make his way upstairs. Keith missed the way the other brother’s smile became wicked as Keith left. Like a spider waiting for it's pray.. 

 

When Keith was upstairs his plan was to first check the study. He noticed as he walked down the hall that everything looked a little more in place in this house then his own. The walls were painted smoothly and no wallpaper was peeling. The floorboards didn’t creak with each step, and vases of flowers and painting were put up for decoration. Keith liked how at home he felt.. 

 

When Keith reached the study he heard a soft tick of something.. Keys on a computer? No it sounded like it had a pitch. Keith pushed the door to the study open to find that Allura was sitting, back to him, and softly tapping away at a grand piano instead of a desk fo papers. This study was full of all sorts of musical instruments. A big bass sat in the corner, leaning into the wall. An acoustic guitar in the other corner resting on a stand. It looked fresh and brand new.. There were cases for brass instruments, woodwinds, strings, and Keith even saw an accordion somewhere. 

 

As he stepped into the study fully Allura must’ve heard because she turned to him, smile on her face. He noticed she was wearing a baby blue nightdress, white stockings that went up to her thighs with lace trimming the top, and a black silk robe as sometype of cover up that wasn’t really working to cover much of anything. Her hair was loose and long, white curls falling over her shoulders. She had a very lovely vibe, one you’d think and angel would have. 

 

Keith noticed how she also had buttons for eyes. They were a pretty shade of blue with pink yarn attaching them to her face. Keith wondered if it hurt, but seeing how this was most likely a dream he didn’t think too hard on it. 

 

“Hello my little lion!” Her voice was oddly chipper, holding the same sense of warmth as her aura did, not that Keith was much for aura sensing. 

 

Keith made his way over to her cautiously at first till she pulled him into her arms for a hug. Keith let out a squeak, allowing himself to sink into her embrace. 

 

“H-hi Allura..” He said, tangling his hand in her robe. It was as soft as it looked.. Allura’s smile only grew. 

 

“How’s my favourite kitten?” She asked him. The pet names were a bit much, but Keith longed for the attention nonetheless. 

 

“I'm good.. How are you?” Keith looked up where his head had been resting in her arms. 

 

“Fine as long as you are.” Allura pulled Keith onto the piano stool with her. Keith rested his hands in his lap, watching how her hands fiddled with the keys once more. “How about a song?” She hummed a note and played it on the piano. 

 

“A..a song? But my Allura can’t play piano-” He stammered. Allura winked at him. 

 

“Doesn’t matter what she can and can’t do! I can~” She said proudly. Keith had always loved music. He had played the recorder in fourth grade and that was a lot of fun, so watching Allura fiddle with the keys was entertaining. 

 

Keith watched her position her hands on the keys and start with some chord on the right hand. Allura had a beautiful voice as he began to sing, and throughout the song Keith swang his feet to the rhythm and smiled wide. He was more impressed than words could say!

 

“Wow.. that was amazing!” He clapped for her. Allura winked and rose from her chair. Keith remembered the food was ready and rose as well.

 

“Suppers done.. Is what S-shiro said-” Keith said, having anxiety to tell Allura for no reason. Allura giggled at his nervousness, running a warm hand through Keith’s soft black hair. 

 

“Who’s starving? Me!” She answered her own question, taking Keith’s hand to twirl him. Keith only laughed some more and after they walked down together to the dinner table. 

 

Once down at the table Keith noticed his other brother already putting some servings on a plate. He then  set it down in front of the chair at the very end of the table, looking up as Keith and Allura entered. He motioned for Keith to sit where he set the plate of delicious home cooked food. Keith walked over and eyed the plateful, gaping at how delicious it all looked. He looked back up at his other brother, who in turn winked and took a seat on Keith’s right, Allura on his left. 

 

Once Keith sat he waited for them to serve themselves before daring to take a bit of his own food. As soon as a bite of turkey and gravy went into his mouth Keith moaned at the taste. It was so juicy and plentiful! He dug into his food some more. He didn’t notice how his other brother was watching him so proudly, smiling as he did. Allura was sipping something that looked like red wine, humming as she watched Keith as well. 

 

Keith felt their gazes, looking up sheepishly, 

 

“Thirsty?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded his head. 

 

“Water is fine..” Keith said quietly. 

  
  
  


“Nonsense!” Chidded Allura. “You can have anything little one, just ask~” She encouraged too sweetly to sound like the real Allura. 

 

“Actually.. Can I ask a question?” Keith looked at Allura than Shiro. Shiro nodded, encouraging him to speak, so he did, “Well.. if you’re not my brother and his girlfriend what are you? Shiro you mentioned something about an  _ other brother? _ ” Keith quoted. 

 

Shiro studied him for a second. Keith was a smart kid he analyzed, so he’d have to keep the questioning vague and simple answered, but this was a genuine question. 

 

“Well, every child growing up had an  _ other _ family member. Whether it be mother, father, sister, or brother. I'm your other brother, and Allura here is my sweetheart. Your heart called out to me- er.. Us, and we answered.” Shiro said. 

 

“But do I call you Shiro? Since you’re technically not him-” 

 

“Only better.” Said Allura. 

 

“Well what about my other  _ other  _ brother?” Keith asked. 

 

“I’m your other brother-” Shiro tried to say.

 

“No I mean the real one.. Brother number uno?” Keith slouched in his chair a little. 

 

“You still have them, yes, but we’ll always be here to visit and stay! You can come to us whenever and  _ forever _ ~” Shiro cooed, leaning in a little, “And if calling me Shiro just doesn’t cut it for you, then call me Kuro, okay?” He set his bigger hand onto Keith’s smaller one, and Keith suddenly got a chill up his spine. 

 

This was all a lot to take in, not to mention a little unusual. Other brother? Other family members? Why? And not to mention Keith definitely caught onto how Shiro- oh uhm..  _ Kuro _ , had said the word forever. It hung in the air openly and off set him a little. Kuro must’ve noticed because he gave Allura a type of side eye and called her over with just a tap of his fingers. Allura pulled Keith’s head into her warm hands and placed a kiss on his nose. 

 

“Would you like to play  a game?” She asked Keith. 

 

Keith shook his head, suddenly a little tired. His hands began to itch again with uncertainty (and from the poison oak). 

 

“No that’s okay.. I think I should probably return back to my other brother-” 

 

“Thats me-” 

 

“No I mean Shiro.. Not Kuro.” Keith said, rising from his chair and pulling Allura’s hands off his face. If Kuro was displeased he failed to show any sign of it, smiling as always. 

 

“Right, okay,” He stood, walking over to Keith and standing near Allura, “Than let us take you to bed, hm? You’re still growing and it's my job to make sure you’re healthy so obviously you’ll need your sleep.” Kuro caressed Keith’s chin in his hands, staring down at him in a creepy manner and cooing just slightly.. 

 

Keith had the most perfect skin. Smooth and pale, but littered with five or so freckles that reminded him of stars. Oh how Kuro wanted to just take Keith in his arms and trap him here for forever and ever. He wanted to enjoy locking Keith up and training him to be an obedient _ little brother,  _ but! That would have to wait. He needed Keith’s full trust first, just like how he needed Keith to love him fully. That was when it was best! 

 

He lead Keith upstairs to his room, having made sure it was impressivly decorated with stuffed animals, glowing stars on the ceiling, and the framed picture of Keith’s friends he even got to bring to life. Keith had gasped in wonder as the people in the picture seemed to speak, he watched Keith nearly leap over the bed to grab the frame off the nightstand. 

 

“Hey hey hey! Keith!” The soman kid in the picture cheered. 

 

“Keith! You look good!” The smaller girl in the picture said. 

 

Keith nearly squealed, so happy to be talking to them again! In the picture they were in front of Keith’s old school on the steps with their backpacks. Keith smiled and stared into the frame. 

 

“Cripes! Hunk! Pidge! I miss you guys so much! You’re visiting this summer still, right?!” Keith asked, leaning against against the headboard of his bed. 

 

“Wouldn’t miss ya for the world!” Hunk said, smiling big for Keith. Allura and Kuro stood by, watching in amusement as Keith chatted up a storm for a good five minutes before getting a bit tired and yawned into his hand. Kuro took that as his cue. 

 

Kuro gently laid Keith back with pressure from one hand, pulling the blankets up and over Keith’s torso and chest. He kissed Keith’s hands that had poison oak saying something along the lines of  _ it’ll make it better  _ before kissing his cheeks next. His heart swelled as soon as Keith let out quiet and tired giggled because of the kisses. Oh how he wanted to keep Keith for forever after just that, but he needed to stay vigilant and weary of how Keith felt here. 

 

Allura was next, gently coaxing Keith into a dream induced sleep with a soft lullaby, singing her melody into a hypnosis of sorts. It worked because Keith was out within the next few minutes. Kuro and Allura sat there and watched him sleep for the remaining time before Kuro left to go make a replica doll of something endearing to Keith.. 

 

Keith had no idea how far he was already into something terribly frightening and new, especially having no idea of how true Kuro’s real intentions were. All Keith new  was he was content, tired, and already falling deep into the trap Kuro had laid for him. 

Sooner or later Keith would figure out what Kuro was really like, unless he was naive and it became too late for Keith to stand up for himself. But right now? Time could only tell. 


	2. Falling into the trap..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro becomes more real for Keith. Lets hope he doesn't fall too far down the rabbit hole before he realizes Kuro's true intentions. 
> 
> I really want Keith to be babied, but thats not what this fanfic calls for. 
> 
>  
> 
> Later chapters will be harsher, this one is somewhat short.
> 
> -Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you found any errors as well as what you'd like to see next chapter!

  
  


Keith woke up with a warm feeling. As he had slept the blankets around him had slowly fallen on the floor from his impulsive kicking while sleeping, his stuffed red lion still in his arms. Keith took in a breath and let it out before opening his eyes. 

 

Once he did, he realized he was back in his boring and bland room. Gross gray walls and a borning glass window. He sighed, assuming last night had to have been a dream. An amazing one, but still a dream. 

 

Why did he feel so warm then? Like he had eaten a good dinner last night? Like he had been tucked in and taken care of? Suddenly Keith wanted to see Shiro and Allura. He flung his feet over the side of his small canopy bed and steadily stood up, stretching his arms over his head and then reaching down to touch his toes. Once he felt awake enough to walk to grabbed his red lion and ventured off and out of his room. 

 

The floor of the hall was cold as ice and he hissed when coming in contact with the first floorboard. He hurriedly walked down the hall, passing Allura’s study, to run into Shiro and Allura’s  shared room. Inside was a bed a tad bigger than a queen, but not as big as a king. He saw two sleeping bodies and giggled. Shiro and Allura had their backs to each other as they both slept in peace.

 

“Shiro.” Keith said once, a tad quiet, just to see if he really was just sleeping. When Shiro didn’t answer he sighed. “Wake up!” he said, waiting. Allura’s foot twitched, but that was about it. Keith sighed, knowing what he had to do. 

 

Keith walked over and set his red lion on Allura’s pillow, letting her snuggle into the lion’s soft fur. He then slowly made his way over to the end of the bed, finding the middle between the two adults, stepping back four times, than running forward and jumping right in the middle with a  _ thud _ and than yelling, 

 

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!” 

 

Keith had never seen Shiro get up so fast! Shiro had sucked in a large breath and sat up, panting as if someone had poured cold water on him. He took a moment to consider why he was up and who had woken him. Keith simply smiled, latching onto Shiro’s arm. 

 

“You’re awake!” Keith cheered. Shiro gave him a sleepy glare, falling back down onto the bed. Keith laid over his chest and hummed. 

 

Shiro didn’t say anything for a few minutes, still waking up. When he did, he wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

 

“Why’d you wake me?” Shiro asked. Keith looked up and at Shiro’s face. 

 

“Wanted to spend time with you while you weren’t working!” Keith sat up on Shiro’s chest when he felt Allura’s body shift beside him. 

 

“Is that Keith?” She asked Shiro in a whisper tone, voice still too soft from sleep. Shiro gave a grunt in response and Keith smiled big. 

 

“Breakfast! Shiro we need breakfast!” Keith patted Shiro’s cheeks. Allura turned to face them, holding Keith’s lion in her arms. 

 

“Keith it's a bit too early..” She said, handing the lion to him. Keith gasped, shaking his head and instead jumped on her next like a lion cub. 

 

“No it's not! It's eight in the morning! You guys sleep too much!” Keith complained, wrapping his hands around his lion as he sat on Allura’s stomach. She made a  _ umph! _ sound as he cuddled red into his arms. 

 

“Keith you’re going to suffocate her..” Shiro stretched his arms over his head to wake his muscles up more, yawning a little as he sat up back up. Allura tried to gently push Keith onto the bed so he wouldn't be sitting on her stomach. She was a bit too tired to give a hundred percent so Shiro ended up helping, pulling Keith over him to stand next to the bed. 

 

“Breakfast!” Keith said. Shiro shrugged, looking at the clock on his nightstand to read the time. 8:26 am. 

 

“Okay, breakfast then lets get to some shopping. Maybe get new clothes for your new school, hm?” Shiro watched Keith’s face fall as he mentioned a new school. Keith’s shoulders slumped slightly. He didn’t want to make new friends all over again! That was boring, and hard, and he was already really bad at making friends so what if even his teachers would hate him? Keith was suddenly not hungry for breakfast anymore. 

 

Allura and Shiro’s faces softened. Shiro cupped Keith’s cheek. 

 

“Buddy, I promise you’ll be able to make the best of all this.. I heard Oregon has a great education system!” Shiro said, standing up to get out of bed. Keith shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Okay..” 

Breakfast was a bit slow that morning. As they drove into town later that day Keith wished he was still dreaming. He was sure his other brother would have made an amazing breakfast and probably knew lots of things about… everything! Keith wished it was night time again. Why did it all feel so real? 

 

Shiro parked the car at some dull store. The town itself was small and just as boring as the gray sky that clouded over any sun that could have shined out. Keith missed Arizona and how bright it always was in their old little dessert town. It always seemed to be rainy in this state. Keith got out when Shiro did. Allura hadn’t come along, saying something about wanting to unpack more and get studying in. 

 

The store they entered couldn’t have been more gray. Every rack was a shade of it, or a shade of black, or a shade of brown! Keith didn’t wear the brightest colors, sure, but this was just plain old colors. No red, no blue, no yellows.. 

 

“I hate this place.” Keith said as they entered. Shiro gave him a disapproving look. 

 

“We just got here. It’s not bad, you’ll see.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s raven locks. Keith scoffed. 

 

“I thought this was supposed to be a college town?” He roamed through one rack of gray pants in disapproval. 

 

“The actual city is further away, but for sake of time we’re in this little deposit, okay? No more attitude.” Shiro didn’t scold Keith often, and now his mood was even worse. Keith huffed, crossing his arms as he always does when his mood is sour. 

 

They stayed in that shop for some time, Shiro trying to find genuine clothes for Keith to wear to school. Everything Shiro would find Keith would turn down with a grunt, scoff, or roll of eyes. Of course he was messing with Shiro just to annoy him, but at the same time we was disinterested in this shop. 

 

As Shiro was talking to a store clerk Keith was looking over a rack of shoes. There, on the very bottom of the rack, in Keith’s size, were a pair of glossy cherry red rain boots. Keith’s eyes glistened at the sight and his frown turned upwards into a very brief smile. He quickly lept to where Shiro was standing, yanking on the sleeve of Shiro’s black sweater. 

 

“Hey hey hey!” Keith said, trying to get his attention. Shiro didn’t turn at first until Keith pinched Shiro’s arm hard. He yelped slightly and looked down to glare at the preteen.  

 

“Keith-” 

 

“Big brother!” Keith was smiling now. Shiro raised a brow, wondering what could have Keith so excited. “Come with me!” Keith didn’t give him enough time to question as he was pulled to a rack of shoes. Keith bent down and then was shoving something in Shiro’s face for him to see. 

 

Shiro pulled Keith’s hands away for a moment then refocused his eyes to gaze at the shoes in Keith’s hands. Red boots. Keith was giving him a doll-eyed look and whimpering a ‘please’. Shiro hated to say no when Keith was looking so innocent and sweet, but he remembered some very important things. 

 

“You already have a pair of rain boots, plus you haven’t been very nice to me today.” Ah yes, holding Keith’s behavior above his head to be swayed into buying red rain boots. Best parental guardian move out there. 

 

Keith’s face dropped for another time that day. 

 

“Why?! They’re the only colorful things in this whole store!” Keith protested as he held the boots to his chest with a pout. 

 

Shiro shook his head, taking the boots, than putting them back. 

 

“You don’t need them.” 

 

Keith stared at Shiro. Were they really doing this? Keith took in a breath, than let it out. 

 

_ “You didn’t need to move to Oregon and yet here we are.”  _

 

Shiro looked like something had gotten into his eye, sending him in a controlled frenzy as he grabbed the hood of what Keith was wearing and pulled him to the car, fuming with every step. He opened the door, ordering Keith to sit in the back and buckle up. Shiro rubbed his right eye as he got into the driver's seat. Keith had never seen such a fast mood change before. 

 

The drive home with dead silent, an eerie lingering feeling, maybe even fueled tension. Keith didn’t know why it felt so off but he gulped anyway and slumped in his seat. He didn’t think his other brother would ever treat him like this! 

 

There it was again. The feeling on longing for another dream like the one the night before. Shiro’s md had changed so fast could you blame Keith? It was like some magic had been cast upon Shiro by another otherworldly being. Dark magic. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes. If it was dark magic than he was crazy! Shiro was probably just stressed from the move.. 

 

Once they were home, Shiro dragged Keith up to his room, stomping. Keith tried his best to resist the pull of Shiro while they walked through the flat.  They passed Allura on their way upstairs who only looked away and ignored them, minding her own business. Keith whimpered, not liking the controlled anger Shiro felt towards him in the moment. He was so patient all the time but maybe that was definitely a trigger word for Shiro when he mentioned moving for Allura. 

 

Shiro opened the door to Keith’s room and let go of his hood. 

 

“You’re not to come out till you can fix your  _ attitude _ , understood?” Shiro squinted at him, seeing into what fear Keith felt in this moment. Keith dared enough to glare up at his older brother and bite his cheek. 

 

“Are you grounding me?? What’s going on?” Keith was confused, feeling the same longing again. 

 

“I might as well be since you can’t control what spite you feel for Allura! Keith this is your home too, and I can’t make it better if you don’t try yourself!” If Shiro could be any madder or any more upset Keith might cry right then and there. 

 

“It wasn’t my choice to move here!” he screamed in Shiro’s face, running into his room and slamming the door behind him. 

 

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly he had a headache. He never yelled at Keith, nor anyone if he could help it. What had come over him? He felt like he had been controlled like some puppet, and it only got worse as he got home. Maybe he just needed some rest? Shiro walked back downstairs to Allura. 

 

Keith stood by his door. He was holding his breath, afraid he’d cry if he lt any loose. 

 

Shiro sat at the table in the kitchen, opening his laptop. Allura came up besides him letting her hand fall onto his shoulder and rest there. She looked at his face through the reflection of his laptop screen. He looked too torn to be mad anymore. 

 

“What happened..?” She asked him quietly. Shiro didn’t turn, but one of his hands came to hold her own that was snug on his shoulder. 

 

“I-i'm not sure,” Shiro admitted, “It was like.. Like I wasn’t myself. I just snapped at him!  _ God,  _ I was so mad! I-I feel terrible.. The look on his face, Allura..” Shiro said through his raspy voice. 

 

Allura pulled his head into her chest and rested her cheek on his head. She rubbed her cheek to his head, holding him as he calmed down. 

 

“It may have not been the wisest to yell, he’s never taken lightly to it after all, but i'm sure whatever got you so upset had a valid reason. You both just need time for now. Please, do not beat yourself up over this.” Allura spoke in her soothing accent. Her word did calm him a lot, and if Keith wasn’t out by dinner than maybe he’d go check up on him…

 

\----------------

 

Keith hadn’t realized but he had taken a nap by accident. He only woke because he felt two soft paws patting on his face and a soft purr to follow along with it. If he didn’t know any better Keith would’ve thought it was Red, his favourite lion. He opened his eyes to see the same cat he’d seen the other day, sitting on his chest and staring down at him with soft glowing yellow eyes. 

 

“How’d you get in?” Keith questioned until he felt a soft breeze blow into his room. “Oh.” His window was slightly cracked open. 

 

The cat seemed to purr, walking off his chest and onto the end of the twin bed. Keith watched the cat in curiosity.. It turned to look at him, cocking its’ head and then jumping off the bed and walking to the door. It seemed it wanted Keith to follow it? 

 

Keith sat up in his bed and slid his feet off to touch the smooth hardwood floor. He watched the cat paw at the door. Keith sighed, looking away for a moment. 

 

“I’m not supposed to leave till I can apologize to Shiro and Allura,” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest, “Although I think Shiro owes  _ me  _ an apology..” He mutters. The cat doesn’t seem to listen as it still paws at the door. Keith gives the moment a once over. 

 

The sky outside is a bit dark, it's probably around five or six in the afternoon. Keith is sure he slept through most of the day on account that he never really handles his emotions well and it drains him every time. If he listens hard enough he can hear the typing of two laptops from the study. They would never notice if he was walking around the flat, would they? 

 

Rebelion finally sets into his gut and he stands from the bed, walking to the door and slowly opening it. The knob made no sound as it turned and the door was just as silent once he pulled it open. The cat wasted no time, swiftly leaving and walking through the hall. The only light in the flat was coming from the lamp in the study. Keith tiptoed past, catching just brief sight of Allura at the desk typing and Shiro on the floor sorting through papers then briefly also typing. Keith didn’t make a noise as he followed the cat down the stairs to the first floor. 

 

“Where are you going?” Keith asked it once at the bottom as if he expected a reply. The cat said nothing and continued on its path. 

 

Keith watched it walk into the kitchen, past the table, and into the makeshift living room. He watched it walk past the fireplace and tip toe all the way to the small door in the wall. It was open..? Keith suddenly gasped. Did that mean the place he went once already could be real? Keith hurried to the door and opened it, immediately lighting up in excitement. It was real! Unless this was a dream again.. 

 

Keith pinched himself and felt all but pain. This had to be real. 

 

He watched the cat walk through the unwinding tunnel, feeling the same breeze he felt last night. Keith crawled through as well, forgetting he even needed to apologize to his older brother or that he was somewhat grounded. Keith crawled through till he was on the other side. He pushed the door open, watching the cat scurry away and fast. He didn’t question it when he heard singing from the study. 

 

“Kuro?” Keith called from the living room. 

 

“Who’s that I hear?!” Kuro called from upstairs. 

 

The giddiness from hearing his other brother’s voice built up in Keith’s stomach. Keith ended up bolting upstairs, seeing and hearing everything coming from the familiar study. Keith passed the colorful walls and numerous vases of flowers, passed through his own room. Keith stood in front of the study, pushing open the door and walking through. 

 

There, inside, is Allura sitting on the bench of the piano and Kuro on the ground. Keith cannot contain his glee, running and jumping onto Kuro’s lap, falling to the ground with him. Kuro lets out a joyful sound as his arms encircle Keith’s smaller form. 

 

“Someone’s happy to see us.” Kuro pats Keith’s soft raven hair. Kuro’s hands were oddly cool against Keith’s scalp but keith couldn’t think anything of it and simply nodded to what Kuro had said. 

 

“Did you know Shiro yelled at me today?” Keith asked with a pain in his voice. It had hurt him deeply and a part of him was still pissed that Shiro would ever do such a thing.. Even if he was being a brat. 

 

“I heard. My poor little lion, are you okay?” Kuro gently held Keith. Keith wanted to question how on earth Kuro had heard if this was a completely different world, but he felt too drawn to the fact that someone was actually listening to him for once. 

 

“I guess so. It just,” Keith let out a long sigh and looked around the room, “bothers me that he’d yell. He’s usually really patient…” Keith had believed it was actually Shiro’s doing too. He had believed it was Shiro who wanted him him to feel such awful emotions. Over one comment and some red rain boots! 

 

Kuro hugged Keith’s face to his broad chest. He wasn’t able to hide his wicked smile so surely of Keith didn’t see then he’d smile away. The truth is, hurting Keith hadn’t really been part of his plan. He wanted to scare Keith into not trusting his  _ dear older brother _ ,  but then he guessed his magic was just a tad too powerful. It was meant for Shiro to snap and maybe give Keith a scare, make Keith miss his other brother most, than this happened and it all had worked out so very well. Kuro would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud. 

 

Kuro tapped his fingers against Keith’s back in a somewhat rhythm. Allura rose from where she was seated on the bench of the piano, softly sliding to where Kuro and Keith were sitting. A gentle hand came hold one of Keith’s own. Keith turned his head to look at the other Allura. The button eyes should be setting Keith off. They should tell him something’s not right, but he was curious. Almost too much so. 

  
“I have an idea,” She said, “ _ Why don't we go visit a neighbor _ ?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoy this movie and everything to do with it, so it inspired me to write some Voltron fanfic with it. Keith is Coraline, Regris is Whybe, Shiro and Kuro are Keith's brother and other brother, and Thace is the cat! 
> 
> By the way, my plan with Kuro is not really that that he wants to eat Keith's soul, its more that he wants to trap Keith for forever and like play with him and toy with him, and basically own him..


End file.
